24fandomcom-20200223-history
Alton Maxwell
Alton Maxwell was the Deputy Director of CTU Los Angeles during the events that took place during Day 1 and 2 of The Rookie. He then became Director of the FBI's Counter Terrorism Division in Washington DC. Background Personal Information *'Title:' Deputy Director of CTU Los Angeles *'DOB:' 21 September 1959 (Aged 47 as of Mistaken Identity) *'POB:' Terre Haute, Indiana *'Family:' Divorced, one daughter *'Interests:' History of Greek and Roman empires, reading Greek and Latin, perfection, and living the job Career history Alton Maxwell was recruited into the Central Intelligence Agency from Notre Dame. Maxwell taught Farsi, Russian, and encryptography at the university. After leading teams in Afghanistan during the war with Russia, Maxwell left the CIA for a title as chief of security at ARMACO in Saudi Arabia. In 1988, Maxwell joined the CIA-FBI Counter-terrorism. He started working at the Counter Terrorist Unit office in Los Angeles in 2000. As of Extraction he has been working for the government for 27 years. The Rookie Coffee Run Alton Maxwell was having a briefing in the Situation Room about something that had come up in the Gulf. He asked Angie Lawson to have rookie Jason Blaine leave the building and pick up some coffee. During the time Blaine was gone, armed men took over a bank and Blaine was able to intervene. Blaine managed to kill most of the hostiles and save the hostages lives. Half an hour after sending Jason, The Rookie arrived back at CTU. Maxwell was furious at Blaine taking 30 minutes to get coffee, unaware that he was the one who saved the people in the bank, not the old lady who took credit for it on the news. He sarcastically told Jason that she should be hired instead of him. He further complained when he found the coffee to be cold. Mistaken Identity Alton was at a military base in the desert waiting for the Russian Ambassador's plane to land. He asked Jason to bring his PDA out to him. While driving to the base in Alton's car, Jason got a call from a Russian man intended for Alton. The man said that he knew everything Alton has done, including about how he tried to double-cross the wrong people. Later, Jason arrived at the air base and gave Alton his PDA. He told Jason that there was no signal out here. He instructed Jason to wash the car, and left in a CTU vehicle, unaware that Jason had just foiled the Russian's plots to shoot down the Ambassador's plane. Extraction Alton was meeting with a contact in Mexico City to get information on drug kingpin Esteban Salazar. However, Salazar kidnapped Alton before he could attend the meeting. He forced Alton to reveal the name of the person he was in contact with, Javier Medina, so that Salazar could have him killed for betraying him. Alton was thrown in a basement after he confessed Medina was the man he was meeting with. He was threatened by Salazar, but when he was left under the care of one of his thugs, Alton managed to escape, locking the thug in the basement. He managed to get to the rooftop of Salazar's complex, but realised that he was caged in, with no way to get out of the building. He heard shouts in Spanish, and looked over to see Esteban and some of his thugs looking through doors to find him. He grabbed a pipe to use as a weapon and headed away. A little while later, Esteban sent his thug to search a room, and after the leader departs, Alton knocked the thug out with his pipe. Alton, back on the roof, looked for a way to climb the fence. Esteban Salazar approached him from behind, pointing a gun at him. He told Alton to drop his weapon, and he complied. Jason arrived at the roof just in time to see Esteban holding Alton at gunpoint. Esteban told Jason to put the gun down, and as he began to do so, he shot a gap pipe, causing steam to flood across the roof. Esteban shot but his efforts were useless: he could not see Jason. His bullets ran out, and Jason took the oppertunityto shoot Salazar. Alton looked at Jason thankfully, and the two exchanged a nod. Sirens filled the air of Mexico City as Alton and Jason strode away from the scene. Alton picked up his hat and put it on. They walked away from the scene, unnoticed by the police. Background information and notes * It is possible that Alton served as Deputy Director during Day 5, during which no reference to the position was ever made. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:The Rookie characters Category:CTU personnel Category:FBI personnel Category:Living characters